


The Subject of a Blush

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Melissa gushes to Zack about her favorite part of Milo.





	The Subject of a Blush

"Hey, you know what my favorite part of Milo is?" Melissa spoke, looking up from her homework to meet Zack's gaze.

"Um, no?"

"His blush," she said, a wicked smirk tugging at her lips. "Isn't it adorable?"

Zack chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, I mean, uh, yeah, it is. But where's this coming from?"

Melissa huffed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm bored. And thinking about our boyfriend's blush."

"Right, right, what ever was I thinking?" Zack said dryly. "What I meant was - why are you thinking about Milo's blush?"

"I kissed his nose earlier and he turned the cutest shade of red," Melissa said, grinning. "At lunch. You were being held back in the science lab."

"I remember. How come I got blamed for that, again?"

"No idea. Even Milo agreed that it was Murphy's Law, but the teacher insisted that you were at fault." Melissa shrugged. "Anyway, not the point. I can't stop thinking about it!"

"Milo's blush?"

"Right!" She jabbed Zack in the arm with her pencil. "Have you noticed he never blushes when we kiss his cheek, but if we kiss, like, his hand or forehead or nose or whatever, he practically turns into a tomato?"

"So?"

"Makes you wonder what'll happen when one of us kisses him on the lips." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh, man, imagine how red he'll turn then!"

Zack gave a soft laugh and shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, I guess that will be pretty cute."

"Right?" Melissa sighed, looking down at her homework. "Ugh. I'm so bored. Where is he-"

"I'm back!" Milo's voice rang out, effectively cutting off Melissa. "Sorry for the wait!" He approached where Melissa and Zack sat on his bedroom floor, placing down a tray of chips and juice. "I broke several glasses on my way up here, so..."

"Don't worry about it," Melissa said, beaming innocently up at him. "We were just talking about how cute your blushes are."

Milo immediately fell silent, cheeks alighting with a bright pink hue and eyes going wide. Melissa giggled, and Zack sighed affectionately. "You know you're just encouraging her," he pointed out.

Milo's response was an incoherent mumble.

"The more embarrassed you act," Melissa sing-songed, "the cuter I think you are."

Zack couldn't help but laugh when Milo just hid his face in his hands.

Yeah, okay, he'd hand it to Melissa - Milo's blushing was pretty adorable.


End file.
